Alguien como tú
by Zhena HiK
Summary: #AmigoSecreto2017 [Yukino Daiki] Aomine x Kagami [Yaoi ligero]


Bien, llego un poco tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca, o eso dicen en mi tierra. Así que aquí está. Notas y todo al final. Por ahora sólo dejo la dedicatoria de esta historia que es para mi #AmigoSecreto2017 que resultó ser "Yukino Daiki" a quien sabe que estimo, y bueno no sé cuándo tenga oportunidad de leerlo pero como sea aquí va.

Los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, es un escrito por y para fans.

—1—

 _Kagami había comenzado a sentirse dentro de un extraño triángulo amoroso del que no estaba seguro poder salir sin ningún raspón y dado que era nuevo en esos asuntos, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, ¿se supone que debía hacer algo o sólo esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran?_

 _Todo había comenzado poco más de medio año atrás..._

— ¿No crees que es bastante atractivo? —Preguntó Kise con una sonrisa en el rostro, recibiendo en sus manos el pase que Kagami le envió mientras el rubio se dedicaba a _soñar despierto_ como solía decirle su amigo.

—Deja de estar fantaseando con él, mejor ve y háblale de una buena vez si piensas suspirar cada que lo miras —regañó Kagami por enésima vez esa tarde.

—Oh vamos, Kagamicchi, es fácil decirlo para ti porque no te gusta.

—Pensé que el famoso Kise Ryota era tan seguro de sí mismo que no le temía al rechazo —comentó Kagami con una sonrisa, picando el ego del rubio.

—No se trata de eso, he tenido malas experiencias, acercarte a un chico e invitarlo a salir no es tan fácil como lo es con una chica, ellas pueden mandarte al diablo de manera fría pero pocas son agresivas al hacerlo. Y créeme, los hombres pueden ofenderse bastante si son heterosexuales y un chico los invita a salir, te lo digo por experiencia.

—Pues verlo de lejos no te hará conocerlo. Invítalo a jugar básquet, tal vez y le guste, parece del tipo deportista, siempre está haciendo ejercicio en esa área, ¿no?

Kise se mantuvo viendo al chico que habían conocido únicamente de lejos ya que éste parecía tener la misma rutina todas las tardes, le veían trotar dando un par de vueltas al parque donde estaba la cancha en la que siempre jugaban, después se quedaba en el área de gimnasio público donde había máquinas mecánicas para uso comunitario, en ellas hacía varias series de abdominales y otro tipo de ejercicios.

—Mejor sigamos jugando, otro día será. Ka-Kagamicchi, ¿a dónde vas? —Preguntó el rubio asustado al ver que su amigo trotaba en dirección al chico moreno que le gustaba.

Kagami se paró frente al moreno y le miró de cerca, el chico estaba sudado a causa del ejercicio que hacía, llevaba una pequeña toalla sobre el cuello para secar su sudor. Sentado en uno de los aparatos miró hacia arriba al pelirrojo.

—¿Juegas básquet? Nos falta un integrante —dijo Kagami sin que se le ocurriera algo mejor.

Daiki inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado para poder ver en dirección a Kise y la cancha donde sólo habían estado ellos dos jugando, después volvió la mirada a Kagami y elevó una ceja.

—¿Les falta un integrante para qué? ¿Para ser tres? Porque hasta donde sé son cinco en los equipos, o dos cuando es uno a uno como lo que ustedes juegan ahora.

—Sí, es para suplirme a mí en la cancha, de pronto no me siento bien y mi amigo todavía tiene mucha energía, es bastante bueno pero seguro te tiene paciencia —dijo con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

—Dile a tu amigo que será otro día cuando le deje _enseñarme_ a jugar —dijo el moreno con cierto tono divertido ante lo último que dijo—. Por ahora no puedo jugar, cuestiones médicas —acotó sin dar más explicaciones.

—Perfecto, él te estará esperando entonces, cuando te lo permita el doctor sólo búscanos en la cancha —mencionó Kagami.

—Oh, créeme que lo haré… —hizo una pausa en la que el pelirrojo entendió que le preguntaba de forma silenciosa su nombre.

—Kagami Taiga.

—Aomine Daiki —dijo el moreno después de la presentación de Kagami.

Y Taiga regresó esa vez a la cancha, viendo a un Kise que ansioso le preguntó por lo que sucedió, pero Kagami dando la excusa de que tenía hambre le dijo que fueran a comer algo y allá le contaba, después de todo el pretexto usado con Aomine era que se sentía mal y ya no podía jugar con Kise.

—2—

Fue exactamente un mes después de la invitación de Taiga, que Aomine en vez de llegar directo a realizar su rutina de ejercicios como siempre, llegó con una mochila colgando de su hombro derecho y caminó directo a ellos en la cancha.

—¡Ya era hora! —Dijo Kagami recibiéndolo con una sonrisa competitiva sin estar muy seguro del por qué, ya que no sabía si en realidad el chico era bueno jugando o no, pero algo en su interior le decía que sí lo era, o eso es lo que su intuición le decía.

—¿Quién va a ser mi oponente? —Preguntó Aomine quitándose la sudadera que llevaba puesta, dejándose únicamente una camisa de tirantes gruesos puesta. Dejó sus cosas en la banca junto a las de los otros chicos y comenzó a realizar movimientos de calentamiento.

Estaba de más explicar que Aomine les había sorprendido a ambos, el primer juego uno a uno fue contra Kise quien en ningún momento se esperó que el moreno fuera tan bueno por lo que le ganó de forma aplastante. Kise exigió ahí mismo una revancha pero el moreno entre risas le dijo que esperara su turno pues tenía en la mira al pelirrojo que lo invitó a jugar la primera vez, quería mostrarle que no necesitaba que le _enseñaran a jugar._

Aomine ganó el segundo juego que fue contra Kagami, quien se sentía más entusiasmado que molesto por haber perdido, sentía la adrenalina del juego aún corriendo por sus venas, quería jugar contra ese chico otra vez. Y no es que Kise no fuera lo suficiente bueno para provocar aquella emoción cuando jugaban juntos, pero el estilo de juego de Aomine era completamente distinto al que tenía el rubio.

Mientras Kise era experto imitando sus jugadas y mejorándolas. Aomine era rápido y realizaba movimientos que jamás se esperaría, tiros que desafiaban la lógica y que más allá de molestarle, llenaban a Kagami de emoción. Aomine tenía un estilo de juego agresivo, el mismo estilo callejero que muchas veces enfrentó cuando vivió en América y con el que aprendió a jugar cuando era pequeño; por eso ahora su enfrentamiento le transportó al pasado y le llenó de una emoción increíble.

Ese día ambos chicos descubrieron que el misterioso moreno al que tanto observaba Kise desde hacía meses, era un tipo egocéntrico e idiota, pero con un talento innegable para el básquetbol.

—3—

Por alguna razón que Kagami aún desconocía, Aomine se volvió amigo cercano de ellos dos. Habían comenzado compartiendo números para quedar por las tardes y jugar básquet. Ya que por cuestiones de trabajo algunos días no les había sido posible asistir y no había manera de comunicarse con el moreno, dejándolo plantado de forma inevitable lo cual no fue algo que le gustara. Kagami sugirió aquello para que Kise y Aomine compartieran números, pero Aomine también le pidió su número y no pudo negarse o sería bastante obvio lo que intentaba.

Aomine era un idiota, tenía un carácter difícil y un humor explosivo. Pero también había cosas muy buenas del chico aparte de su habilidad hipnotizante para jugar, y eso era que podía ser divertido pasar un rato a su lado cuando no estaba siendo el gran imbécil que era la mayoría del tiempo. Kise no estaba de acuerdo en la opinión que Kagami tenía sobre Aomine, pues seguía viéndolo como ese tipo guapo al que invitaría a salir tan pronto tuviera un avance mínimo con él.

Kagami se sintió bastante indignado cuando en una conversación Kise le dijo que en realidad Aomine se parecía mucho a él y que quizás era ese parecido en carácter lo que les hacía chocar más a menudo. ¡Él no era un imbécil como Aomine, para nada!

Tras compartir números, la amistad creció un poco y con ello la confianza, así que después comenzaron cierta rutina en la que incluían la competencia en la cancha, obligando al que perdiera con menor puntaje global, a pagar la comida del ganador.

Aomine se había llevado una buena cantidad de comidas gratis. Pero aquella tarde su racha de invicto había terminado al ser Kagami quien había ganado por diferencia de dos puntos, mismos que anotó en contra del moreno en el último uno a uno de la tarde en el que le ganó, así que éste no estaba tan contento, pero sí bastante emocionado.

Esa tarde tras la primera victoria de Kagami contra Aomine, los tres se dirigieron como siempre a festejar con una comida bastante bien merecida. Se les veía muy emocionados con sus mini competencias, aunque durante la comida Kise les avisó que estaría de viaje al menos una semana.

—Seguiremos con las competencias cuando vuelvas —dijo Kagami, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Kise a quien le encantó la idea.

Aquellas palabras del pelirrojo no eran mentira, pues él de verdad creyó que mientras estuviera de viaje el rubio, no vería al moreno, sin embargo éste tenía otros planes en mente, sobre todo ahora que Kagami había sido capaz de ganarle en un uno a uno, lo cual en opinión de Aomine era algo por demás emocionante.

Fue el día en que Kise salió de viaje cuando Aomine y Kagami salieron solos por iniciativa del más alto. Siendo Kagami quien ganó al final de esa noche.

—4—

Era el sexto juego de ellos y para sorpresa _y dolor del ego_ de Aomine, estaban empatados en la cantidad de juegos ganados Kagami y él.

—Uno más y el ganador tiene derecho a un premio especial —dijo Aomine seguro de que esta vez sería él quien ganaría.

Rebotaba el balón mirando a Kagami dudar si aceptar aquella propuesta o no.

—¿No crees poder ganarme? —Retó Aomine al ver la duda en el otro. La verdad es que ambos estaban ya cansados por haber jugado esa tarde durante algunas horas con pequeños descansos en los que bebían agua y se sentaban a conversar sobre temas triviales mientras recuperaban las fuerzas para continuar.

—No tengo duda sobre eso, Ahomine, sólo estoy pensando si me interesa algo más de ti —comentó refiriéndose al premio.

Aomine sonrió de lado y elevó una ceja mirando a Kagami tras lo que acababa de decir.

—Nunca me ofrecí dentro de la apuesta, Kagami, no reveles tus verdaderas intenciones tan rápido —se burló, recibiendo el balón en un pase que llevaba más fuerza de la necesaria. No pasó desapercibido para Aomine el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagami, que trató de ocultar su reacción con un apretado ceño.

—Oh vamos, sólo cállate y juega —fue la respuesta molesta de Kagami, recibiendo la risa de Aomine antes de comenzar aquel último _uno a uno_ de la noche.

El juego fue un poco más rudo y competitivo que otras ocasiones y Aomine no estaba seguro si se debía a la necesidad de Kagami de ganar o al hecho de haberse enojado de verdad debido a su insinuación. Aunque todo quedó aclarado cuando en una jugada que no había visto antes, el pelirrojo saltó tan alto que Aomine lejos de intentar detenerlo se quedó en el suelo asombrado y embelesado por aquella figura que en el aire volteó a verlo mientras encestaba.

Kagami se mantuvo unos segundos colgado del aro, mirando a Aomine durante ese tiempo antes de aterrizar de pie frente al moreno y sonreírle con una confianza que nunca había perdido.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme? —Preguntó Kagami al haber ganado. Sus manos en puños sobre su cadera mientras su barbilla estaba un poco más elevada y su sonrisa casi mostrando toda su dentadura.

—Lo que quieras pedirme, Bakagami, ¿qué se te ocurre? —Preguntó Aomine molestando de nuevo con esa sonrisa de Casanova que no ocultaba.

—Vas a pagar mi comida todos los días hasta que vuelva Kise —mencionó sabiendo de antemano que el rubio tardaría al menos una semana más, pues el proyecto en el que trabajaba se había alargado.

—Sabía que buscarías el mejor pretexto para verme a diario, comida, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Buena esa —dijo recibiendo un insulto por parte del pelirrojo que le dio la espalda y regresó a la banca donde estaban sus cosas para beber agua y cambiarse.

—5—

—¿Has hablado con Kise? —Preguntó esa noche Aomine, mientras cenaban en un restaurante que el mismo moreno había sugerido para cambiar de ambiente al que ya estaban acostumbrados después de sus partidos.

—Claro, se la vive conectado en _Facebook_ y _whatsapp._ Comienzo a dudar que en verdad esté trabajando, creo que se quiso tomar unas vacaciones de nosotros —dijo riendo al igual que Aomine ante el comentario.

—Y lo entendería totalmente, después de todo lleva años aguantándote, ¿no? Apenas vio la oportunidad de dejarte a cargo de otro y se fue —comentó con veneno, aunque todo lo que hablaban era una clara broma y ambos lo sabían así.

—Yo diría que huyó de ti, con esa cara de pocos amigos y actitud de rey, no me parecería extraño —concluyó llevando comida a su boca.

Kagami sonrió ante la expresión de Aomine, que levantó ambas cejas y le miró con clara indignación presente en su rostro. Pero lejos de quedarse callado, Aomine se inclinó al frente y tomó la mano de Kagami que estaba sobre la mesa; esa acción llamó la atención del pelirrojo que se sobresaltó de forma clara ante el contacto inesperado, mirando la conexión entre sus manos antes de dirigir sus ojos a los azules de Aomine.

Aomine entreabrió los labios pero se guardó lo que tenía pensado decir al ver la expresión casi asustada de Kagami. Era más que claro que en ese momento no estaba para sus juegos.

—¿Actitud de rey? —Cuestionó indignado soltando al pelirrojo—. Claramente no has conocido a uno.

—¿Y tú sí? —Devolvió Kagami al salir de su sorpresa y regresar su vista a la comida que aún quedaba en su plato.

—He leído sobre la historia, hay muchos reyes en ella. Deberías leer más —invitó sólo para molestar.

Además de amistad, ambos habían desarrollado cierto gusto por discutir aunque nunca en serio. Esa noche Aomine y Kagami caminaron juntos a la estación de tren, ahí cada uno tomó el que necesitaba para llegar a su hogar prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Durante el trayecto, Kagami envió un texto a Kise, preguntando cuándo volvería pues ya hacía falta su presencia ahí. Contento por aquello, el rubio respondió de inmediato que no estaba seguro pero que él también les extrañaba.

—6—

Una de las tardes Aomine invitó a Kagami a ver una película al cine, cambiando así la rutina que tenían de verse sólo para jugar y comer. El pelirrojo aceptó gustoso y decidieron que verían la nueva película de acción que estaba de moda misma que no les decepcionó. Salieron de la sala entre risas debido a algunas escenas que para su gusto estaban demasiado fantasiosas, incluso para una película del género; sin embargo, no era todo lo que les causó risa pues durante la función Aomine se comportó como un niño pequeño, comenzando a arrojarle palomitas a Kagami quien en vez de reprenderle por desperdiciarlas, le regresó el gesto, iniciando una guerra entre ellos que terminó con la voz enojada de una señora que les mandó a callar pues sus risas cada vez eran más audibles.

Sí, ser adultos no les impedía divertirse como dos niños idiotas de vez en cuando, y eso quedó claro luego de aquella fallida batalla. Al salir de la sala Kagami le reclamaba a Aomine por comenzar esa tonta guerra, pero Aomine se defendía alegando que era culpa del otro por seguir.

Aprovechando que estaban dentro de un centro comercial bastante popular, decidieron ir a buscar un par de tenis para jugar básquetbol pues los que tenían ya estaban lo suficiente gastados. Durante la búsqueda surgió una conversación más personal comparada con cualquiera que hubieran tenido antes, en ella Aomine mencionó que había sufrido una lesión hacía más de un año atrás.

—Así que estabas lesionado, vaya... no lo hubiera esperado de alguien que corría media hora antes de comenzar a hacer más ejercicio —dijo Kagami mientras comían en un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Suena a que me tenías muy bien vigilado, Bakagami, era exactamente media hora la que corría antes de hacer _más ejercicio_ —declaró divertido por el sonrojo avergonzado de Kagami que dijo aquello sin pensarlo.

—Como sea, ¿se puede saber qué te pasó?

—Tuve un accidente en moto, por eso dejé de usarla por el momento, además que quedó destrozada y prácticamente tengo que comprar una nueva. Tuve varias lesiones fuertes en el área del tórax, una de mis piernas fue aplastada por la motocicleta así que la rehabilitación duró mucho tiempo. Cuando me invitaste a jugar con ustedes llevaba meses yendo a ejercitarme aunque comencé caminando, trotando y al final ya podía correr esa media hora, a pesar de estar curado y de terminar mi tiempo en rehabilitación, el doctor quería que hiciera otro tipo de ejercicio primero, como si estuviera calentando por meses para poder jugar, era parte de mi _rehabilitación_ y de poder regresar a la cancha sin hacerlo de manera abrupta para no sufrir otro tipo de lesión. Así que estaba bastante empolvado cuando jugué con ustedes, tenía más de un año sin hacerlo —comentó dando una mordida a su hamburguesa después de aquel pequeño monólogo.

—Ni en estos momentos serios dejas de ser un idiota engreído, ¿cierto? Supongo que es tu naturaleza —dijo sonriendo divertido, mientras Aomine sonreía de lado.

—Me preguntaste qué pasó y te conté, no veo nada de malo en lo que dije, si te sientes ofendido porque les gané sin esfuerzo después de estar más de un año sin jugar... eso no me hace a mí, ser engreído, te convierte a ti en un perdedor, Bakagami —dijo entre risas, recibiendo una papa frita directo en la mejilla. Abrió la boca al ver que Kagami pensaba arrojarle más papas fritas como reclamo por lo que dijo pero éste se contuvo alegando que la comida no se debía desperdiciar. No como Aomine lo hizo con las palomitas dentro de la sala.

Tras aquella comida regresaron a la estación de tren, donde Aomine por alguna razón subió al mismo que Kagami, ahí siguieron la conversación sobre cosas un poco más personales de las que hablaban normalmente cuando estaban los tres juntos. Tan rápido se le fue el tiempo a Kagami que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a una cuadra del edificio donde vivía y Aomine seguía caminando a su lado.

—Aomine, no es que me moleste pero, ¿vas a mi casa o...?

—De hecho quería hablar de algo contigo, ¿te importa si voy a tu casa un rato?

—Para nada, vamos.

Apenas llegaron al departamento del pelirrojo, éste le ofreció una bebida que Aomine rechazó, se sentaron en la sala y Kagami no presionó la conversación, así que por un rato mantuvieron el hilo de lo que venían platicando durante el trayecto, hasta que se hizo un silencio de varios segundos, mismo que Aomine rompió.

—Kagami voy a ser directo, quiero saber si estás saliendo con Kise... ¿ustedes dos son algo más que amigos?

—¿Kise? No, para nada, él y yo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos desde hace años. Y como su amigo te digo que está totalmente libre, ningún compromiso con nadie —dijo Kagami tratando de ayudarle al rubio. Sentado frente a Aomine en el sillón, miró a éste sonreír divertido, el moreno miró hacia su mano que descansaba en su regazo y después regresó la mirada a Kagami.

—Le gusto a Kise, ¿no?

—Rayos, ¿Fui muy obvio, no? —dijo Kagami rascando su nuca avergonzado.

—No sólo tú, creo que él también lo ha sido durante los juegos y estoy seguro que fue intencional así que no te preocupes, pero déjame decirte que no eres bueno para guardar secretos.

—Ah, cállate, Ahomine. Kise va a volver en una semana más, así que tendrás que esperar para...

—Lo peor de todo es que eres demasiado despistado, ¿por qué crees que te busqué a ti para preguntarte si andas con él?

—Porque soy su amigo, y sé de él... ¿no? Es obvio, idiota.

—Estás siendo demasiado idiota o te estás haciendo el idiota, ¿cuál es, Kagami? —Preguntó inclinando su cuerpo al frente y llevando su mano hacia la mejilla del pelirrojo, recorriendo su toque hasta que enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico y tiró de él para besarlo.

Kagami estaba tan petrificado que no atinó a responder por varios segundos en los que sentía cómo Aomine se empeñaba en buscar un movimiento por parte suya. Pero él sólo le puso las manos en los hombros y lo separó con cuidado, buscando la mirada ahora decepcionada de Aomine.

—Lo siento, creí que tú…

—Acabo de decirte que le gustas a mi mejor amigo, Aho, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo voy a...? ¿Por qué tú...? —No terminó ninguna de sus preguntas y se puso de pie, llevando ambas manos a su cabello y peinándolo hacia atrás en completa desesperación. Cuando se calmó un poco miró a Aomine levantarse y acercarse a él de nuevo.

—Dime una cosa, Kagami. ¿No te gusto o sólo no puedes corresponderme por un _código de amigos?_

—No voy a responder eso, Aomine. Mejor intenta salir a solas con Kise, tal vez es que no has tenido oportunidad de hablar con él cosas más personales. Él es genial, es un gran chico, es divertido, es atractivo, siempre es positivo y un excelente jugador, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

—Kise es todo eso y más, yo nunca he dicho que no lo sea y tampoco me fijé en ti porque no haya descubierto eso de Kise. Dime, ¿crees justo para tu amigo que yo voltee a verlo porque tú me rechazaste? Si eres su mejor amigo creo que no lo verás correcto, y yo tampoco lo veo bien.

Kagami miró el suelo, tenía razón, no sabía lo que decía pero era a causa de los nervios y la confusión del momento, ¿y ahora qué le diría a Kise? De pronto sintió cómo Aomine le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, mientras su rostro buscaba la mirada roja hasta que conectó con ella.

—Yo no he sido pareja de Kise, tampoco creo haberle dado alas o razones para creer que le correspondo, así que no veo por qué no puedas corresponderme, ¿qué clase de código te impide estar conmigo?

—¿Por qué estás asumiendo que de verdad me gustas? —Cuestionó Kagami, nervioso de la cercanía y el tema que estaban teniendo.

—Porque no lo has negado, tu excusa para no corresponderme es Kise, pero nunca dijiste nada de ti, ¿o sí?

Kagami mordió su labio inferior, se sentía mal pero era cierto. Desde hacía unos meses desarrolló cierta atracción por el moreno, no importaba cuántas veces alegara que el chico era un imbécil, a pesar de ello le gustaba. Pero era algo que no podía admitir frente a su mejor amigo porque éste se había fijado primero en Aomine. Así que al ver la oportunidad de ayudarle, trató de hacerlo a pesar de lo que él sentía.

—Ni siquiera te has soltado de mi agarre —puntualizó Aomine—. Me gustas mucho Kagami, pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que te haga sentir mal, además parte de lo que me gusta de ti es lo buen amigo que eres... háblalo con él, sé honesto y si a pesar de ello crees que su amistad se romperá, entonces no voy a insistir, seguiremos siendo amigos como hasta ahora a menos que tampoco quieras eso.

—¡No quiero que te alejes! —Se apresuró a decir, apretando el agarre en sus manos.

Daiki sonrió un poco, esa reacción significaba más de lo que Kagami podría expresar por ahora en palabras, así que Aomine sólo asintió y se mantuvo así unos minutos, en una cercanía dolorosa que no pasaba de ser eso, dos amigos tomados de la mano y rozando sus cuerpos pero sin llegar a tocarse en realidad.

—Me iré ahora, ¿te veo mañana? —Preguntó Aomine buscando respuesta en los ojos rojos que dudaron unos segundos y después respondió convencido.

—Claro, te veo mañana, Ahomine —dijo tratando de sonar normal como lo haría cualquier otro día.

—Perfecto, Bakagami —el moreno siguió el juego y tras soltarle se retiró, dejando a un Kagami sumamente confundido y sintiéndose culpable aunque ese sentimiento no tenía razón de ser si se ponía a pensar de forma lógica.

—7—

Un día, durante una salida a comer de Kagami y Kise, este se quedó sin batería en medio de una llamada importante así que le pidió su celular al pelirrojo para marcarle a esta persona y posponer su llamada, era algo de trabajo así que urgía. Kagami le dejó su celular y se excusó para ir al baño mientras el chico terminaba su asunto.

Cuando volvió el rostro inusualmente serio de Kise fue el que le recibió.

—¿Hay algo que necesitas hablar conmigo, Kagamicchi? —Preguntó manteniendo en su mano el celular ahora bloqueado del pelirrojo.

El aludido se sentó en su lugar frente a Kise, y le miró sin entender, creyendo que esto era otro drama en broma de los que solía hacerle el rubio cuando se enteraba de cosas simples.

—Deja de jugar, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? No le queda a tu cara de bobo risueño —dijo Kagami pensando que el otro comenzaría a reírse en cualquier momento.

—Aah, ¿es por mi cara de bobo que no creíste necesario decirme que Aomine habló contigo sobre lo que siente por ti?

Kagami tragó saliva sintiendo que ésta se había solidificado. Abrió los labios un par de veces pero no dijo nada, después suspiró profundo y giró su vista hacia otra parte.

—No te dije porque sé que te gusta y no quería ser un idiota.

—Lo estás siendo ahora, pensé que no nos ocultábamos nada.

—Y no lo hacemos, sólo es algo irrelevante, no tiene importancia y por eso no te lo dije, eso es todo.

—¿Te gusta Aomine? —Preguntó Kise de pronto, inclinando su cuerpo al frente sobre la mesa para ver más de cerca los ojos rojos de Kagami, conocía al pelirrojo y sabía que no era bueno mintiendo así que ahora esperaba una respuesta suya.

—No andaría con él, sabes que no haría algo así porque a ti… —las palabras salían atropelladas de la boca de Kagami debido a lo rápido que respondió, callándose sólo cuando sintió que Kise le tomaba la mano sobre la mesa y le miraba de forma firme a los ojos.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, Kagami. ¿Te sientes atraído por Aomine?

Hubo una pausa casi dramática en la que ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, Kagami sabía de antemano que no podría mentirle a su amigo aunque intentara hacerlo, éste le conocía desde hacía años y podía leer a través de él, además aunque pudiera sería grosero de su parte mentirle de forma tan descarada.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue seca, no hubo más que decir. Kise dejó el celular de Kagami sobre la mesa y tomó sus cosas para irse.

—Te veo después, ahora no quiero hablar contigo —dijo Kise de forma tan tranquila que Kagami temía por la tormenta que se estuviera llevando a cabo dentro de la mente del rubio que aparentaba esa serenidad poco creíble. A Taiga no le quedó más que mover de forma positiva su cabeza y dejar que el otro se fuera, no tenía caso hablar las cosas ahora cuando el chico estaba tan ofuscado y sintiéndose seguramente herido por su causa.

 _Kagami se sentía dentro de un extraño triángulo amoroso del que no estaba seguro poder salir sin ningún raspón y dado que era nuevo en esos asuntos, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, ¿se supone que debía hacer algo o sólo esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran?_

Esa tarde regresó a su casa y apenas llegó a ésta, Aomine le llamó, siendo el momento menos indicado.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Kise? —Fue lo primero que dijo al responder el celular.

—¿A Kise? ¿De qué?

—Hoy me reclamó por no decirle lo que habíamos hablado, quedamos en que yo hablaría con él cuando estuviera listo. No tenías por qué hacer esto, no por haberle dicho significa que comenzaré una relación contigo…

—Kagami, basta, ¿qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Yo no le dije nada a Kise! No he hablado con él, y francamente no he hecho nada para que estés enojado conmigo, así que mejor hablamos cuando te calmes.

Y así fue como Kagami terminó como el malo de la historia para ambos, Kise estaba enojado con él por no haberle dicho lo de Aomine, y éste último se sentía molesto por la actitud grosera y la manera en que prácticamente le gritó a través de la llamada sin que en realidad tuviera culpa de nada. ¡Perfecto! Lo peor de todo fue cuando horas más tarde se dio cuenta que era un simple e inofensivo mensaje de Aomine invitándolo a salir el que llegó cuando Kise tenía su celular. Lo cual quería decir que el rubio ya había notado todo, sólo necesitó un pequeño empuje más para entenderlo y quizás explotar ante el asunto.

—8—

Kagami mandó todo a la mierda. Todo. Si bien para él era importante su amistad con Kise, trató de buscarlo en varias ocasiones y éste no le respondía el celular, tampoco los mensajes y ni hablar de abrirle la puerta cuando lo buscó directo en su departamento. Sí, admitía que debió hablar de frente con él cuando las cosas sucedieron pero no quiso dañarlo, Kise había estadp meses fantaseando con Aomine antes de que éste se uniera a jugar junto a ellos por las tardes, y de pronto luego de algunos meses de convivencia resulta que no sólo su _mejor amigo_ se fijaba en el mismo chico, sino que éste le correspondía. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Kise algo así?

Desde el segundo en que comenzó a sentirse atraído por Aomine debió mencionarlo, eran amigos, debió decirle pero no lo creyó justo. No quería que pensara que por eso se acercó a invitarlo a jugar con ellos porque no era así, sus intenciones iniciales eran buenas, de verdad quería que su amigo tuviera oportunidad de salir con el moreno, pero las cosas se habían desviado de una forma en que nunca previó, porque Aomine era un egocéntrico con mala actitud, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que terminaría fijándose en alguien así?

Kagami no era un chico muy activo en eso de fijarse de forma romántica en otros, mucho menos en relaciones amorosas, de hecho había tenido escasamente un par de relaciones _si es que se podían llamar así_ , la primera fue con una chica en secundaria, como toda relación que se da en esa etapa apenas se hablaban durante las clases y la acompañaba a su casa a la hora de salida, pero nunca pasó más allá que un casto beso en el baile de graduación. Después nunca volvieron a verse y el asunto era obvio que estaba terminado. La siguiente persona en la que se fijó fue un chico durante su época en preparatoria casi al término de ésta, pero las cosas nunca se dieron como tal, eran buenos amigos y se entendían pero ninguno dijo nada a pesar de que parecía que fueran pareja pues pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos e incluso se besaron algunas ocasiones en que como los adolescentes rebeldes que eran bebieron alcohol y éste los privaba de cualquier vergüenza ayudándoles a desinhibirse. Cuando intentó llevar esa relación más allá, el chico le dijo que no era gay y se alejó y nunca volvió a verlo.

Si el pelirrojo hacía un recuento de las personas en las que se había fijado a lo largo de sus veinticuatro años, la verdad es que eran pocas, incluso podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban. Porque vamos, una cosa es admitir que alguien es atractivo y otra fijarte en esa persona. Él podía decir que su mejor amigo Kise era bastante guapo, pero nunca pensó en él de manera romántica.

Durante las siguientes semanas se mantuvo alejado de Aomine, no intentó buscarlo ni tampoco a Kise; y la verdad es que ambos le hacían falta. Uno era su mejor amigo y el otro el chico que le gustaba, ¿cómo no iba a extrañarles?

—9—

Esa tarde cuando regresaba de su trabajo a casa, pasó por el parque donde solían jugar en espera de encontrar ahí a Kise y poder hablar finalmente con el rubio. Y lo encontró. A lo lejos pudo observar que Aomine y Kise conversaban en una banca, el rubio reía suavemente ante lo que sea que el otro le decía y Taiga se quedó sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué él tuvo que quedarse solo cuando no creía haber cometido ningún pecado? Nunca le falló a Kise, él de verdad pensó que hacía lo correcto y ahora resultaba que se quedó sin amigo, _porque éste no se dignaba a buscarle ni responderle los mensajes que le envió._

Se quedó de pie mirando desde lejos la escena, incrédulo al ver que el rubio tomaba la mano de Aomine y la llevaba a su regazo manteniéndola ahí mientras le miraba a los ojos y le decía algo de forma seria.

Creyó que era suficiente tortura por un día y se dirigió a su casa, quizás no era un buen día para jugar en el parque, cosa que era su intención original pensando que quizás podría encontrar a Kise y hacer las paces con éste, porque como el terco que era aún se empeñaba en arreglar las cosas con el rubio aunque se dijera mil veces que ya no le importaba. Al final, la sorpresa no grata que se llevó le hizo retirarse sin mediar palabra con el par de chicos que a lo lejos seguían conversando sin notarlo.

Fue su turno de llegar a casa sintiéndose traicionado, era una situación ridícula y estaba harto de eso, él no pidió los sentimientos que tenía por Aomine y aunque tampoco quiso que éste se fijara en él, ahora no parecía un problema para ninguno de los otros dos, porque aunque el moreno había dicho que no le parecía correcto, ahora todo indicaba que había olvidado esas palabras pues la escena que miró en el parque se veía mucho más amistosa de lo que se supone debía ser.

No llevaba ni dos horas en casa cuando recibió una llamada de Kise. Se sentía molesto por lo que había visto, pero no estaba seguro de querer perder una amistad de tantos años por un chico, así que suspirando y tratando de actuar normal le respondió.

—¿Kagamicchi? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Podemos hablar? —Se escuchó la voz de Kise del otro lado de la línea. Kagami mordió su labio sin saber si negarse, pero recordó que trataba de estar en la mejor disposición.

—Podemos hablar por aquí. Dime, ¿qué sucede? —Respondió un poco más rudo de lo esperado, pero su tono grave de voz no ayudaba.

—Me gustaría más poder hablarlo en persona, es algo importante —comentó Kise, se escuchaba un poco de súplica en su voz y Taiga era lo suficiente débil para flaquear rápido, sobre todo si se trata de una persona a la cual le tenía aprecio.

—Estoy en casa, te espero entonces.

—Gracias, allá te veo en un rato —dijo el chico y colgó.

Era curioso para Kagami cómo pasó de ser el ofensor al ofendido en este extraño y complicado triángulo amoroso en el que no había pedido estar pero en el que al final se había visto envuelto. Lo extraño era ¿por qué Kise parecía entender que ahora Kagami era el ofendido? Seguro se sentía culpable por comenzar una relación con Aomine y dejarlo de lado a él por tanto tiempo mientras seguía viéndose con el otro. Vaya amistad ¿en verdad valdría tanto la pena o sólo era él quien pensaba de esa manera?

No pasó ni media hora cuando tocaron a la puerta, repitiéndose que debía ser cortés abrió ésta y miró a los dos chicos que estaban ahí.

—¿Puedo saber por qué de pronto soy merecedor de su atención otra vez? —Preguntó Kagami sin dejarlos ni pasar, apretando en su mano la perilla de la puerta listo para cerrarla en la cara de los otros dos debido al coraje que sentía de verlos ahí como si nada.

—Venimos a hacerlo formal —comenzó Kise sonriendo divertido.

—Felicidades —dijo Kagami con una expresión casi sombría y ni una pizca de emoción en su voz—. Si eso era todo… —comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero Kise la detuvo rápido.

—No estás entendiendo, Bakagami —se apresuró en decir Aomine. Los ojos rojos se dirigieron esta vez a él antes de volver a los de Kise.

—Oh no, sí entendí bien. Los que no entienden son ustedes. Si comenzaron una relación por mí está bien, ya están grandecitos y saben lo que hacen _o eso pensé_ —dijo con saña—, pero les recuerdo que ambos me apartaron de sus vidas por sentir algo que no pedí, por creer que hacía lo correcto para no traicionar nuestra amistad —dijo mirando directo a Kise— y ahora resulta que ustedes dos resuelven que sí quieren estar juntos y ahora sí me vienen a buscar, ¡los dos se pueden ir mucho al diablo!

Kise se quedó perplejo y atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás antes de que la puerta le golpeara el rostro, el rubio volteó a ver a Aomine quien tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro y negaba con la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

—Te dije que tu juego de palabras no era apropiado para la situación y ahí vas a decirlo —regañó Aomine—. Ahora vas a tener que convencer a Kagami para que nos escuche porque no pienso pasar ni un día más sin él por tus estúpidos juegos.

—Deja de regañarme, ya entendí que no era el momento, pero no entiendo por qué pensó que nosotros andamos, si tú le dijiste que te gusta él desde el principio, ¿qué le hizo cambiar? —Kise comenzó a tocar la puerta insistente— Kagamicchi, déjanos hablar por favor, creo que entendiste mal lo que dije, venimos con la bandera blanca, ya comprendí que estuvo muy mal lo que hice. No debí enojarme y alejarte por algo así, ahora hablamos Aomine y yo y…

—¿En serio crees que te está escuchando? —Preguntó Aomine a su lado.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? Porque no va a responder su teléfono, eso tenlo por seguro, y meterme por su ventana cuando vive en un quinto piso no es opción tampoco —dijo Kise en reclamo y después volteó hacia la puerta y siguió con lo que decía—. Aomine y yo hablamos sobre ti, yo lo busqué para hablar de toda esta situación porque me di cuenta lo egoísta que fui, perdón, no quiero perder tu amistad y tampoco la de Aomine, ustedes son importantes, _tú_ eres muy importante para mí, Kagamicchi… Dime que no es tarde aún.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Kagami en efecto estaba escuchando todo eso, desde que cerró la puerta se recargó en ella esperando escuchar cómo se iban los otros dos, pero eso no sucedió y por el contrario se quedaron ahí hablando y explicándole la situación. No entendía del todo, pero las palabras del rubio le hicieron reír ante lo desesperadas que sonaban, parecía que después de todo sí estaba arrepentido aunque podía hacerlo sufrir un poquito por lo que le hizo pasar, la culpa que le hizo sentir por fijarse en Aomine y peor… el tiempo que le hizo esperar.

—Kagamicchi, estoy seguro que me estás escuchando, abre la puerta por favor, necesitamos explicarte bien. Aomine y yo somos amigos, no me voy a meter entre ustedes, les doy mi bendición para estar juntos, pero eso sí, si se atreven a olvidarme y no invitarme a jugar básquet con ustedes me voy a enojar mucho, ¡abre la puerta para hacer oficial su relación!

—¿Por qué los dos siguen asumiendo que tú me gustas, Ahomine? —Dijo Kagami apenas abrió la puerta y miró a los dos. Kise se arrojó a los brazos de Kagami apretándolo con fuerza.

—Kagamicchi, discúlpame, fui un idiota por alejarme así, debí resolver esto como adulto y no como un niño inmaduro pero es que me tomó por sorpresa todo y yo…

—Está bien, Kise. Si tú estás dispuesto a dejarlo atrás, yo también. ¿Olvidado? —Preguntó separándose un poco del chico y mirándolo al rostro.

—Por supuesto, no volverá a suceder. Ningún chico se va interponer entre nosotros.

—Claro que no volverá a suceder, Bakagami ya no se va a fijar en nadie más que no sea yo —dijo Aomine entrando y separando a ese par para ahora ser él quien abrazara al pelirrojo, Kise se quejó y Kagami no alcanzó a decir nada cuando un par de labios ya estaban sobre los suyos mientras los brazos morenos le envolvían por la cintura. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue enredar sus brazos en el cuello del más alto y corresponder al beso, al primer beso real que se estaban dando.

—Sólo por hoy los voy a dejar solos, pero si me hacen a un lado ya les dije que…

—No tienes que irte, Kise, espera. Quédense a comer —pidió Kagami apenas separándose de los labios de Aomine pero sin lograr que éste le soltara.

—Eso suena muy interesante, Kagamicchi, pero creo que necesitan hablar a solas por ahora —dijo ya más en serio—. Pero acepto la invitación para mañana, ¿qué te parece?

Kagami asintió sonriendo, Aomine les miraba satisfecho, pues su intención nunca había sido entrometerse en una amistad tan fuerte como la de ellos dos. Si bien era cierto que la reacción del rubio no había sido la más adecuada en un principio, tampoco lo había sido la suya pues se alejó de Kagami a la primera en su afán porque éste pudiera resolver sus diferencias con Kise, después de todo el intruso ahí era él, así como el problema.

Apenas se fue Kise, Kagami cerró la puerta recargándose en ésta al sentirse aliviado. La verdad es que había estado cargando ese peso y aunque trató una y otra vez de decirse a sí mismo que no le importaba, que mandaría todo al diablo, que los dos eran unos idiotas, que él no tenía por qué estar sintiéndose así; la verdad era que sí se había sentido mal y necesitaba darle un cierre a todo ese asunto para poder continuar, no importaba si aquel cierre no hubiera sido tan favorable como el que estaba viviendo ahora.

Kagami abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la cercanía de Aomine, que aprovechado la posición vulnerable del pelirrojo, le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, siendo una vez más correspondido. Los brazos de Kagami se deslizaron por los costados de Aomine, acariciando con ambas palmas extendidas la parte de las costillas y recorriéndose lento hasta tocar los músculos abdominales, ocasionando en Aomine un suave jadeo que cortó el beso que compartían.

—¿Te morías por tocarme, cierto? —Preguntó Aomine entre juegos, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kagami. Como toda respuesta el moreno sintió las manos de su compañero buscar debajo de su playera y volver a tocar, pero esta vez directamente de la piel.

—La verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si en verdad estabas tan bueno como parecía —dijo descarado. Aomine elevó ambas cejas y permitió que una sonrisilla orgullosa se dibujara en sus labios.

—Y ahora que lo comprobaste, ¿qué propones?

—No lo sé, ¿qué se te antoja hacer, Ahomine? —Cuestionó sonriendo suave, con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro ante lo que estaba insinuando, porque Kagami podía ser una persona impulsiva pero nunca había sido coqueto, aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

—Me gustas mucho, Kagami —repitió Aomine, pues ya lo había confesado antes.

—También me gustas, mucho —confesó. Besando los labios de Aomine de forma lenta, recorriendo sus besos por la mejilla hasta llegar al oído, lugar en el que repitió casi en un murmullo—. Mucho, ni imaginas cuánto.

Y Kagami no fue el único en tocar de más esa tarde, porque aunque no habían llegado hasta el final, el sillón había sido el único testigo de la larga sesión de besos y candentes caricias en la que derivó aquel toque curioso que iniciaron las manos de Kagami. Aomine también se permitió recorrer bajo la ropa la piel de la espalda del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos para que sus manos fueran las que grabaran aquella piel que poco a poco iría memorizando centímetro a centímetro.

Sólo necesitaban tiempo, y ese por ahora, lo tenían de sobra.

.: **Fin** :.

* * *

Primero que nada, aclarar que este intercambio surgió con la simple idea de juntar algunas de las personas que considero allegadas a mí (aunque sea a través de internet) y que sé que disfrutan tanto como yo de esta pareja, así que me dije ¿por qué no? Es por ello que agradezco que me hayan seguido la corriente en esta locura y se hayan inscrito, y agradezco AÚN MÁS que hayan cumplido. ¡Gracias!

En otras cosas, no siento que la historia se parezca a otras que haya escrito quizás por lo corto y la falta de porno en ella jajajaja como que no me siento "yo" pero sería absurdo decir que la continuaré, porque tengo otros proyectos en mente, además de otras historias que debo finalizar. De antemano gracias por leer, y también a quien deje comentario, se aprecian bastante para no sentir que hablo sola -.-


End file.
